Un baiser au goût de sang
by DelSey
Summary: Une petite touche endiablée de péripéthies et d'actions sous un subtil fond de romance...


Un baiser au goût de sang.

« Parfait ! C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui, très belle performance, les gars ! »

Le jeune chanteur hocha la tête. Il ôta ses écouteurs et se dirigea vers la porte sans plus de cérémonie.

« Hey, Doiha-chan, l'interpella Tetsu, où tu vas comme ça ? »

Hyde ne lui répondit pas. Il dévala les marches du studio d'enregistrement, vissa une casquette sur sa tête, enfila des lunettes et sorti dans la rue baignée par les ultimes rayons du soleil. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se sentait si las. Indifférent à la bonne humeur des autres.

Il se mit à errer de ruelles en ruelles tandis que le soir s'assombrissait encore et que la morsure du vent se rafraîchissait de plus en plus. Il avait besoin de solitude, et pourtant il se sentait étrangement vide. Et cela n'avait aucune prise sur lui.

Pourtant il n'avait aucune raison de déprimer ! N'avait-il pas une femme, un enfant et des amis formidables ? Il ne manquait rien à sa vie.

A part peut être un sens.

Soudain, son pied butta sur quelque chose et il faillit s'étaler en basculant en avant. Il se trouvait maintenant dans une petite ruelle sombre au sol sale, que l'on devinait mal famée. Il baissa les yeux vers ce qu'il avait percuté.

Au milieu des divers sacs poubelles et autres déchets lâchement abandonnés, la forme d'un corps humain recroquevillé sur lui-même lui était révélée. Il avait faillit marcher sur un homme…

Il se baissa et toucha l'épaule de la personne, lui arrachant un léger gémissement de douleur. L'obscurité opaque ne lui permettait pas de distinguer ses traits.

« Pardonnez moi… vous… vous allez bien ? » s'enquit il.

Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien. Puis il sentit la main de la personne en question se refermer faiblement autour de son poignet, et une voix étouffée se fit entendre :

« Haido ? .. c'est… toi… Haido ?

Vous me connaissez ? » s'étonna Hyde.

C'est alors qu'un rayon de lune transperça les nuages et vint se poser sur son visage, dévoilant un être qui n'était nullement inconnu à Hyde.

« Gackt ? C'est toi ? »

Oui, c'était bien Gackt, mais il était en piteux état. Ses habits déchirés laissaient entrevoir diverses plaies et des blessures entachaient sa peau. Son visage n'avait pas été épargné, mais ce qui tordit le cœur de Hyde fut ce regard désespéré que lui lança Gackt. Un regard de profonde tristesse, voilé par une terreur sans nom.

« Bon Dieu, mais t'es dans un de ces états…

… mon… dos…

Quoi ?

… mal… j'ai si mal… »

Avec précautions, Hyde fit basculer légèrement le corps de son ami, faisant apparaître son dos marbré de profondes cicatrices rouge sang, luisant dans la pénombre. Cela provoqua deux choses chez Hyde. Tout d'abord, il fut épouvanté par ce spectacle, et par la perspective de la douleur que Gackt avait du éprouver. Et puis la vision de ces marques rouges sur sa peau nacrée fit monter en lui une étrange excitation. Il trouvait cela… diablement beau…

Hyde secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être et serra fort la main de Gackt.

« Dis moi… qui t'as fait ça ?

…

Gackt…

… Haido… ne me laisse pas… je ne veux pas crever comme… ça… »

Hyde soupira, excédé :

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais tourner les talons et m'en aller en sifflotant ? Aller, serre les dents et accroche toi ! »

Hyde se tourna et se pencha vers Gackt. Ce dernier s'agrippa tant bien que mal à lui, et Hyde se mit en route, Gackt sur son dos. Porter son grand ami se révélait être une tache assez éprouvante à accomplir, surtout lorsque l'inquiétude lui rongeait le cœur, mais Hyde tint bon.

Hyde se perdit deux ou trois fois, puis dénicha un petit hôtel moyen mais propre. La réceptionniste ne lui posa aucune question quant à son macabre fardeau, et Hyde pu se dégoter une chambre double sans ennuis. Il coucha le corps de Gackt sur le grand lit et marmonna :

« Mince… à cette heure-ci 'y a pas de médecins, et je 'sais pas du tout où se trouve l'hôpital le plus proche… je vais devoir me débrouiller seul… »

Etendu sur le lit, Gackt sourit :

« Je t'en cause, des tracas. Pardonne moi, Haido…

Imbécile ! Dors et tais toi. »

Hyde s'alluma une cigarette mentholée et parti à la recherche d'une trousse de soin, que la réceptionniste lui accorda volontiers. De retour dans la chambre, Hyde fit de son mieux pour panser les blessures de son camarade.

« Allez, mets toi sur le ventre, que je m'occupe de ton dos.

…

Gackt, grouilles toi. Tu crois que 'ça m'amuse ? »

A contrecoeur, Gackt se retourna. Hyde était sidéré par la profondeur des entailles. Le dos de Gackt avait été lacéré sans pitié et avec un certain sadisme, qui avait quelque chose de malsain.

Lorsque le coton imbibé de désinfectant entra en contact avec ses blessures, le jeune chanteur hurla et tout son corps se convulsa.

« Gackt !

… y…

Hein ?

Vas-y… vite… »

Hyde nettoya et pansa les entailles avec délicatesse, tandis que Gackt faisait tout son possible pour réfréner ses cris. Puis ce dernier se remit difficilement sur le dos et ferma les yeux, se laissant submerger par de violentes vagues de douleur. Hyde se pencha vers lui et posa sa main sur son front, pour lui prendre sa température.

Gackt ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Si tu te rapprochais encore, je pourrais t'embrasser… »

Hyde se releva prestement et asséna une petite tape sur la tête de Gackt.

« Pfff ! Débile ! C'est un fait établi, tu es bourré de fièvre ! »

Gackt, goguenard, commença à rire mais une toue phénoménale déferla sur lui successivement, lui faisait cracher du sang. Les larmes aux yeux à cause de la souffrance qui lui tordait les entrailles, Gackt considéra le liquide rouge qui colorait la paume de sa main.

« Haido… je vais mourir…

Les mauvaises graines ne meurent jamais. Reposes toi, maintenant. »

Hyde éteignit la lumière et alla s'asseoir sur l'appui de fenêtre, le bout incandescent de sa cigarette rougeoyant dans le noir. Au bout de quelques minutes, la voix de Gackt s'éleva à nouveau :

« Tu ne dors pas, toi ? »

Hyde ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'il avait peur de ne pas le retrouver en vie le lendemain…

Aux premières heures du jour, Hyde s'empressa de téléphoner à Megumi.

« Allo ?

Mégie…

Haido ! Mais où étais-tu passé ? Tout va bien ?!

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. C'est juste que je… je ne vais peut être pas rentrer ce soir non plus. Un ami à eu un problème, je dois rester le soutenir… si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, bien s…

Non, ça va ! Je suis rassurée maintenant. J'avais peur qu'il ne t'arrive un malheur. Cela serait vraiment mal tombé, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant que tu es enfin rentré de ta tournée et que nous allons enfin pouvoir prendre du bon temps ensemble, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit !

… ne t'inquiètes pas. Je rentrerais vite.

Je t'aime, Haido.

… je t'aime, à demain. »

Hyde raccrocha. Il était descendu dans le hall de l'hôtel pour téléphoner, et il s'abîmait à présent dans la contemplation du flot de passants qui se déversait sans cesse dans la rue. Cette agitation ne le concernait plus, ses pensées étant troublées par un fait étrange. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il remettait en question ses sentiments pour Megumi. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?! Rageur, il écrasa sa cigarette matinale contre la vitre.

« J'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, ça m'a détraqué le cerveau… »

Hyde remonta prestement dans la chambre. A sa grande surprise, Gackt, assit sur le lit, contemplait le ciel par la fenêtre entrouverte. Le vent qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce soulevait délicatement ses mèches de cheveux éparses.

« Qu'il est… beau… » bredouilla Hyde, en un murmure.

Gackt se tourna vers lui.

« Oh, salut Haido ! Tu as dis quelque chose ?

… non, rien. Ca va mieux ? »

Gackt grimaça.

« Mouais… disons que je pète pas encore la forme, mais ça viendra. »

Hyde s'accouda silencieusement au mur. Le regard d'azur de son ami glissa sur lui, et Hyde en ressentit presque la caresse. Il gagna rapidement la fenêtre, tournant ainsi le dos à Gackt pour lui empêcher de remarquer la soudaine coloration de ses joues, qu'ils sentaient brûlantes.

« Bon, fit Hyde pour briser ce silence qu'il jugeait trop gênant, je fais quoi de toi, maintenant ?

…

Tu veux que je te ramènes à ton appart' ?

Ha ouais ? Et tu vas faire comment ?

J'appelle un taxi et je…

Laisse tomber.

Hein ?

Laisse tomber, j'ai dis ! Je suis bien là. »

Hyde se retourna et considéra son ami, interdit. Gackt poussa un soupir :

« Tu peux partir, si tu veux ! Je paierais ma chambre, c'est pas un problème ! »

Hyde vint s'asseoir sur le lit, près de Gackt qu'il sentait tendu. Il laissa sa main courir sur les bandages qui s'entrecroisaient sur le thorax du jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Gackt ?

…

Tu as peur de rentrer chez toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les mains de Hyde se mirent à glisser sur les parcelles dénudées de sa peau, délicatement. Il sentait une étrange sensation s'emparer de lui. Il avait envie de continuer, il avait envie d'aller plus loin, et avait envie…

« Tu crains que ceux qui t'ont arrangés comme ça t'y attendent ? »

Hyde dévorait des yeux le torse de son ami, ses mains continuant leur promenade, toujours plus curieuses et affamées.

« Mais qui s'ont « ils », Gackt ? Et pourquoi t'ont i…

Fous moi la paix ! Ca te regarde pas ! » S'écria Gackt en se relevant, se soustrayant ainsi aux caresses trop agréables de Hyde.

Dans sa précipitation, il avait bougé trop brutalement, et il s'affala au sol à cause de la faiblesse de son corps blessé. Hyde se leva et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« Je t'ai sauvé la vie, hier soir. J'estime être en mesure de savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé ! »

Bien qu'allongé par terre, le regard de Gackt se rivait à celui du chanteur. Finalement, un demi sourire éclaira ses lèves, un sourire qui sous entendait que Hyde avait gagné.

« Baisse toi.

…

Viens, Haido ! »

Hyde se laissa tomber à genoux. Gackt roula sur le côté, de manière à poser sa tête sur les deux jambes repliées de son ami. Hyde baissa son visage vers lui, et Gackt ferma les yeux, commençant son pâteux récit :

« Il y a quelques mois, j'ai eu une brouille avec un mec. C'était un scénariste à la noix qui me voulait absolument comme premier rôle, de façon à se faire un nom dans le milieu. J'ai refusé. Le mec est revenu me voir. Il m'a proposé de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. J'ai refusé. Et puis il en est venu à me menacer. Au début, je ne prenais pas ça bien au sérieux, je pensais que c'était le genre de loustic obstiné mais qui finit toujours par se faire une raison… tu vois comme on peut se tromper.

C'est lui qui t'a arrangé comme ça ?!

Nan, ses potes. Mais il y était aussi, à darder sur moi son regard d'un implacable mépris. C'est lui qui m'a fouetté… j'avais envie de lui vomir dessus, et je l'aurais fait si il n'avait pas été trop loin.

Mais pourquoi as-tu refusé de m'en parler ?!

… ce sont mes problèmes, pas les tiens. Et puis… il a dit que si je parlais, ils s'en prendraient aux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi. Il a dit aussi que ces stigmates qui défigurent à présent mon dos en sont les garanties. Après ce qu'ils m'ont fait, je suis près à les croire, tu sais… »

C'est alors que Hyde se rendit compte que les yeux fermés de Gackt dissimulaient des larmes. Le blessé mit une main sur son front et eut un misérable sourire :

« C'est con de pleurer pour ça, quand on est un mec, hein ?... je suis vraiment pitoyable… »

Hyde reçut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur en voyant le désespoir qui se dégageait de son ami. Il passa ses mains autour du cou de Gackt, et baissa la tête pour lui embrasser le front :

« Pleures autant que tu veux, Gackt. Vas-y, soulage toi. »

Gackt se redressa sur les genoux et laissa Hyde le prendre dans ses bras. La tête appuyée sur son épaule, il pleura.

Il pleura tant et si bien qu'il finit par s'endormir. Hyde le déposa sur le lit, et contempla un instant ce visage d'ange endormi. Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Gackt et l'embrassa doucement, craignant de le réveiller. Gackt murmura dans son sommeil, alors que les lèves de Hyde se séparaient des siennes :

« Haido… »

Le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, Hyde se leva et sortit de l'hôtel. Il s'arrêta deux secondes sur le trottoir.

« Ils me le paieront… ces salauds me le paieront… »

Une lueur de détermination brillant farouchement dans le regard, le jeune chanteur se remit en marche.

Hyde réajusta sa casquette et mit les mains dans les poches. L'appartement de Gackt, tout imposant et hostile qu'il paraissait, se dressait à présent en face de lui. Le vent qui s'engouffrait dans les rues semblait lui hurler de quitter les lieux, et les feuilles mortes qui tournoyaient dans le ciel venaient lui murmurer à l'oreille l'implacable vérité qu'il refusait d'admettre : ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était, en plus d'extrêmement dangereux, littéralement con. Croyait il réellement pouvoir venir à bout d'il ne savait combien de malabars, par l'action du Saint-Esprit ? Il n'avait aucune arme, il ne ferait jamais le poids. Il lui suffirait d'embarquer Gackt et de filer dans un autre pays, ou tout simplement d'assurer lui-même la sécurité de son ami. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait jamais aussi simple. Et puis il devait le faire. Quelques soient les risques, il devait punir ceux qui avaient osés lever la main sur un des êtres qu'il chérissait le plus.

Gackt avait mystérieusement pris une place sacrément important dans sa vie, du jour au lendemain, sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment comment. Il ressentait à présent quelque chose de nouveau pour son ami, quelque chose qu'il craignait de définir.

Et il ne voulait plus jamais lire cette terreur sourde et incontrôlée dans les yeux si bleus de Gackt, ces deux yeux qui étaient pour lui comme une fenêtre vers le ciel.

Pour se redonner contenance, Hyde se racla la gorge, puis traversa. Tout aurait pu se jouer à cet instant là, pour peu que la grosse voiture noire n'ait pas freiné attend, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, et Dieu seul savait si il fallait s'en réjouir. Dans un concert de crissements de pneus sur l'asphalte rêche, le petit bolide s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres à peine de Hyde qui, nageant en plein dilemme, avait omis de vérifier qu'aucun véhicule n'arrivait. Le conducteur, furax, se mit à l'invectiver haut et fort. Hyde bredouilla des excuses et s'empressa de pénétrer dans l'immeuble, à l'abri des désagréments de la rue, mais à la merci de tant d'autres.

Gackt habitait au cinquième étage, dans un petit appartement moderne et confortable. Hyde prit l'ascenseur, car il craignait de se dégonfler et de rebrousser chemin au cours de l'ascension. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, dévoilant un palier sombre, Hyde sentit la peur resserrer son étau autour de lui. Il s'avança vers la porte ; elle était entrouverte. Sans bruits, il la poussa lentement et rentra à l'intérieur, pénétrant dans l'ancien antre d'un ange devenu celle d'un démon. Et de ses sous fifres.

Les yeux de Hyde ne mirent pas longtemps à s'habituer à l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce. Tout lui paraissait calme, trop calme, et silencieux, trop silencieux. L'ambiance insolite qui caractérisait les lieux avait quelque chose de terrifiant. L'instant de Hyde lui soufflait de détaler vite fait bien fait, mais il le fit taire sans ménagements. Il avait une mission à accomplir, une mission très importante à ses yeux.

Il se déplaça silencieusement dans la petit salon. Il allait gagner la chambre, lorsqu'une grosse main calleuse s'écrasa sur son épaule.

Gackt ouvrit les yeux. Son dos lui faisait mal, très mal, et des élancements douloureux remontaient tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il allait devoir se résoudre à passer à l'hôpital…

« Haido ? »

Il chercha des yeux son ami. Soudain, un terrible pressentiment s'empara de lui.

« Haido ?! Hyde, où es tu ? »

Rien. Ni dans la chambre, ni dans la salle de bain. Gackt enfila une chemise et descendit le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait dans le hall, pour s'assurer que le disparu n'y fumait pas une cigarette.

« Et merde ! Mais où est-il, bon sang ?! Il n'aurait quand même pas…

Vous cherchez le jeune homme qui vous accompagnait ? Questionna la réceptionniste.

… oui…

Je l'ai vu sortir toute à l'heure.

Sortir ?! Mais pour aller où ?!

Je ne sais pas, désolée. »

La jeune femme se tu quelques instants, songeuse, puis ajouta :

« Son regard… on aurait dit celui d'un criminel. »

Le criminel en question n'en menait pour l'instant pas large. Il sentait derrière lui la présence de son ennemi, et cette main posée sur son épaule, lui broyant les os, n'était pas pour le rassurer. Soudain, quelque chose de froid fut appuyé contre sa tête, et une voix gutturale et menaçante s'éleva :

« Si tu n'veux pas que j'te colle une balle dans l'corps, t'as pas intérêt à bouger, c'est compris ? Sinon, je t'explose la tête ! »

Hyde grimaça. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment se sortir de cette situation alarmante qu'il avait lui-même provoqué. C'est alors qu'une autre voix, plus traînante, demanda :

« C'est lui, Tef ? »

Hyde entendit son bourreau se retourner légèrement, probablement pour répondre à son complice, et il en profita pour pivoter en arrière, la main tendue. Il arracha l'arme aux mains de l'homme et lui asséna un violent coup sur la tête.

« Ouch !

Tef ? » s'enquit le complice.

Hyde entendit des pas se rapprocher. Il pointa l'arme dans leur direction lorsque la lumière jaillit soudain des néons du plafond, lui brûlant les rétines. En le voyant complètement déstabilisé, les autres en profitèrent et l'un d'eux tira sur la main droite de Hyde, envoyant voltiger son arme jusqu'à un coin de la pièce. Le souffle coupé par la douleur, Hyde s'affala, et la lumière s'éteignit à nouveau. Toutefois, il avait eu le temps de dénombrer ses assaillants : ils étaient huit, sans compter celui qu'il avait assommé. Deux près de l'armoire, sur la droite, trois entre le fauteuil rembourré et le buffet, un sur le seuil de la salle de bain, et deux autres à sa gauche, coincés par la table de travail de Gackt.

Il devait agir vite, et, avant toute chose, récupérer son arme.

« Mais qui a éteint la lumière ? » brailla une voix.

Ignorant la douleur qui fusait de sa main ensanglantée, Hyde se mit à ramper vers la commode, près de la fenêtre, sous laquelle avait glissé l'arme. Dans l'obscurité, il avait du mal à se repérer mais il tenait de faire le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas dévoiler sa présence de hâter ainsi son exécution.

Gackt marchait. Le vent froid faisait trembler son corps épuisé, mais il ne renoncerait pas. Habité par un sentiment d'urgence qui le terrifiait, Gackt avançait le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait vers Hyde, vers son destin, cherchant à déjouer la fatalité. Il devait arriver à temps. Il devait sortir son ami de là, lui foutre une bonne baffe et le traiter d'imbécile. Il le devait.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de Hyde. Celui-ci se saisit enfin du pistolet et roula sur le côté. Il heurta une chaise, emplissant le demi silence d'une regrettable cacophonie. Immédiatement, les balles fusèrent, aveuglantes. Hyde se jeta au sol, se releva, tira deux fois et plongea sous une table. Il entendit un faible hurlement, suivit du choc sourd d'un corps qui heurte le sol pour ne plus jamais se relever.

« Un pour moi » songea t-il.

Une étrange fièvre s'empara alors de lui. Une douce folie se diffusait à présent dans ses veines : il avait soif de sang, il avait soif de vengeance, de combat. La lumière se ralluma soudain, mais cette fois elle ne le surprit pas. Il jaillit de sa cachette et tira trois balles ; trois corps s'affalèrent à leur tour.

« Le salaud ! Hurla quelqu'un.

Abattez le, imbéciles ! » ordonna un autre, excédé.

Hyde jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ce dernier. Il s'agissait d'un rouquin à lunettes à l'air mauvais, mais qui semblait terriblement fluet. Hyde comprit alors que c'était lui qu'il voulait, car c'était lui le scénariste sadique.

Le jeune chanteur se réfugia derrière un canapé pour échapper à l'averse de balles qui pleuvaient sur lui, et il en profita pour prélever à l'une de ses victimes quelques munitions. Dans la pièce, la vaisselle se cassait, les vitres volaient en éclats, éclaboussant le lieu de carnage de milliers de morceaux de verre brisés et tranchants. Le rouquin s'en prit plein la gueule, mais cela ne sembla pas l'inquiéter plus que ça. Le vent qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre décharnée gonflait les voilages rouge sang et les faisait virevolter mélancoliquement dans la pièce. La scène avait un arrière goût d'apocalypse tantôt déroutant, tantôt excitant.

Hyde se jeta vers la droite, en abattant deux autres personnes. Une balle siffla contre son cou, mordant sa chair. Plus que deux hommes. Et il garderait le rouquin pour la fin. Soudain, un colosse se jeta sur lui, refermant ses grosses mains moites sur le cou sanglant de Hyde. Ce dernier se tortilla dans tous les sens et finit par enfoncer la crosser de son revolver dans l'œil du géant. L'homme recula en hurlant, poussant dans la bousculade un de ses camarades par la fenêtre. Hyde projeta une chaise vers lui mais l'homme s'en releva et le chargea à nouveau, tel un taureau fou, dardant vers lui son unique œil dans lequel se reflétaient colère et douleur. Hyde vida son chargeur, à l'exception d'une seule balle, et l'homme s'effondra enfin.

Haletant et tout dégoulinant de sang, Hyde se tourna vers le rouquin. Les yeux exorbités et la lève fendue, ce dernier le regardait s'avancer vers lui. Hyde leva lentement soin arme.

« Enfin ! » pensa Gackt.

Il y était. Devant lui, son immeuble l'attendait. Gackt remarqua tout de suite le corps ensanglanté qui pendait de l'une des fenêtres, et cela fit monter la terreur en lui. Il se précipita dans l'ascenseur, en se tenant les côtes. L'ascension lui parut horriblement longue. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à son palier, il poussa la porte et hurla en découvrant l'horrible spectacle qui l'attendait.

En entendant le cri de son ami, Hyde se retourna, étonné.

« Gackt ? »

Le rouquin en profita pour assommer le jeune chanteur en lui frappant violemment la nuque. Hyde s'affaissa au sol, sonné, glissant sur les éclats de verre et les éclats de vie. Gackt hurla à nouveau.

« Haido ! »

Le rouquin éclata d'un petit rire sec et nerveux.

« Ha, te voilà, toi ! Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais du te laisser le privilège de jouir de la vie, la nuit dernière… tu vas me le payer, sale chien ! »

Le rouquin se baissa et saisit une barre de fer qui, comme tant d'autres objets, jonchait tristement le sol. Il s'avança furieusement vers Gackt. Ce dernier voulut reculer mais son corps malmené lui fit défaut, et il s'effondra au sol sous les ricanements de son bourreau.

Hyde ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision était malheureusement obscurcit par un voile de sang pourpre, mais il se rendit immédiatement compte de la gravité de la situation. Gackt, quel imbécile ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se ramener ici ?!

Hyde voulut se saisir de son arme, mais elle lui glissa entre les doigts. Ils étaient tout poisseux de sang. Hyde les essuya maladroitement sur son jean et réessaya. Une fois l'arme bien en main, il eut toutes les peines du monde à la lever suffisamment haut pour pouvoir tirer, tant elle lui semblait lourde. Il sentait qu'il allait sans doute y rester, mais il ne laisserait pas Gackt l'accompagner en enfer. Jamais. Il prit le temps de viser, prenant sur lui pour apaiser le tremblement qui hantait ses mains, et il tira.

« Tu vas crever, charogne ! » brailla le rouquin en levant son arme.

Mais sa phrase fut noyée par le claquement de la déflagration. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le coup de la surprise, son corps tressauta à un rythme effrayant et il s'étala sur Gackt. Ce dernier ne quittait pas des yeux la barre de fer, qui virevolta dans la pièce pour venir se fracasser sur l'imposante étagère, juste au dessus de Hyde. L'étagère de résista pas au choc et se détacha du mur, ensevelissant le pauvre chanteur sous sa masse. Pour la troisième fois en à peine dix minutes, Gackt hurla, d'un de ces hurlements de terreur qui vous glace le sang et vous font dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Gackt sortit de sa paralysie en entendant au loin la clameur des sirènes de police. Il se dégagea du corps sans vie qui reposait sur lui, le corps de son bourreau qui lui avait tout enlevé. Il rampa jusqu'aux débris de l'étagère et s'empressa d'en extraire son ami.

Hyde était couvert de sang, mais Hyde respirait encore.

« Haido… oh, Haido… »

Les larmes cascadant sur ses joues en traînées de désespoir, Gackt serra Hyde dans ses bras. Ce dernier entrouvrit les yeux. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, cracha un mince filet de sang et murmura :

« Gackt… je l'ai fais pour toi… pour que tu sois heureux… ne ferme jamais les yeux sur le plus important, Gackt, ne fait pas les mêmes conneries que moi…

Haido… oh, mais pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ! Maintenant… maintenant… »

Ses sanglots noyèrent ses mots. Hyde sourit faiblement et essuya ses larmes, traçant des sillons de sang sur ses joues. On aurait dit que Gackt avait revêtu un masque funèbre, aussi attrayant qu'effrayant.

« Gackt… je t'aime, Gackt…

Haido ?

Je ne voulais pas me… l'avouer… tu sais, je cherchais tellement un sens à ma vie que je suis passé à côté… de l'essentiel…

… moi aussi je t'aime, idiot ! »

Gackt resserra son étreinte autour de Hyde, et il l'embrassa fougueusement. C'était là un baiser complexe, douloureux et doux, dans lequel se mêlaient amour, colère et désespoir. C'était un baiser au goût de sang, comme il y en a tant eu dans l'histoire et comme il y en aura encore tant, un de ces baisers au goût de retrouvailles et d'au revoir en même temps, un de ces baisers interdits au goût exquis de la découverte, un de ces baisers d'amour authentiques et exotiques à la fois, le seul qu'ils eurent la chance de partager avant que les ténèbres ne tirent sur eux leurs voiles d'obscurité.

Gackt serre les poings. Devant lui se dresse le froid monument sous lequel repose Hyde depuis dix ans maintenant. Dix ans qui furent bien longs et bien tristes, et si les stigmates qui marquaient son dos ont à présent disparus, les plaies de son cœur ne se refermeront pas. Comme chaque année, il est venu ici pour se souvenir, comme chaque année, il a l'impression de ressentir encore ce baiser au goût de sang qui a hanté ses rêves et ses cauchemars depuis lors, comme un terrible cadeau empoisonné. Et comme chaque année il a l'impression qu'il va s'écrouler sous le poids de sa peine. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Hyde lui manquerait autant. Haido, cette partie de son cœur qui lui a été révélée alors même qu'on la lui arrachait. Oui, Gackt est triste, Gackt se sent seul et Gackt est sûrement mort de l'intérieur. Mais pour Hyde, il fait semblant de rire encore, presque innocemment. Pour Hyde, il cultive des paillettes de la vie à faire briller au coin de son sourire. Pour Hyde, il continu à regarder ce monde avec une petite étincelle d'amour inconditionnel, diffuse au fond de son regard jadis si éclatant. Pour Hyde, il fait semblant de vivre, car il sait bien qu'Hyde aurait voulu qu'il soit heureux. Hyde, ce petit chanteur androgyne au charme déroutant, qui s'était mystérieusement emparé de son cœur, et qui continuera à y vivre bien des années encore.

Gackt soupire et donne un léger coup de pied à la tombe. Au loin, porté par le vent, il lui semble entendre ce rire cristallin qu'il connaît si bien…


End file.
